


Cactus Juice - A Crack Fic

by bfrogger



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other, Stump fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrogger/pseuds/bfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to an anon fic request (http://tumblinglringlring.tumblr.com/post/124838243229/well-heres-a-prompt-because-furiosa-is-awesome)</p>
<p>The Ace gives furiosa cactus juice, which causes her to dream about fucking her doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus Juice - A Crack Fic

After a long day of debriefings, combat drills and war rig maintenance, Furiosa was ready to climb into bed and let sleep take her away from this hellhole. She barely had the energy to make it back to her bunk, let alone finish her meal. Instead she watched the slop drip from the spoon, trying to decide if it was even worth eating. “Best finish your dinner boss,” The Ace began as he slid into the spot opposite of her, “We’ve got a supply run t’morrow, can’t work if your engines out of fuel.” She eyed him uneasily before asking, “Who said you get could sit at the Imperator’s table?”

“I’m just ‘ere to give my Imperator something I confiscated from a few of the war boys,” the Ace grinned as he slowly pulled out a bit of cactus. “Figured you might be interested in it.” Furiosa eyed the cactus. It didn’t appear to be damaged or rotten, but no one would ever give away something edible without expecting something in return.

“Why?” She asked as she picked up to closely inspecte it. It looked like any other cactus, minus the orange flower growing from one of the sides. “It’s poisoned,” he laughed as she dropped the cactus. “But only in large quantities,” he continued as he picked up the cactus, “If you take just a bite, it will make you feel like your soaring to Valhalla. Among other things” He took a bite out of the cactus and set it back down on the table. “You’re tense, figured your motor could use a cool down.” 

She eyed him carefully. The Ace had always been straight with her, but she could never be too careful. “I’ll think about it,” she sighed as she stuffed the bit of cactus in her pocket. As he got up to leave, he leaned over the table and whispered, “You’ll be thanking me tomorrow,” and with a wink and smile before he turned and started walking out of the dining hall.

“See you bright and early tomorrow, war boy!” She yelled after him, smiling inwardly. Maybe later she would try a bite, just to see.

\-------------------------------

As an Imperator, Furiosa had her own room and knew that she would not be disturbed until the morning, while the furnishings were simple, consisting only of a bed, chair, desk, trunk and mirror, but it was home. For now. After climbing into her bed, she pulled the bit cactus out of her pocket. Just one bite, she thought, what could it hurt? She took a conservative bite, tasting the sweet juices as it filled her mouth, but was surprised when she felt no different. Pissed at herself for believing the Ace, she threw the cactus at the wall, just missing the mirror that stood next to her desk. With a huff she laid back down on the bed, thinking about all the extra drills she could put him through, when she heard a knock on the door.

She closed her eyes, breathing out through nose to try and relax. No one was supposed to bother her at this hour, unless they had a dead wish. As she was about inform her unwelcomed guest of his upcoming funeral, she heard the knock again but realized it was coming from near her desk. Curious, she propped herself up on her elbows and stared down toward her desk. 

Knock knock. 

No, it was coming from the mirror, she could see it shifting slightly with each knock. Silently, she got out of bed and crept slowly towards the mirror, but all she could see was her own reflection staring right back at her. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was off about the reflection. She studied it, trying to find what was wrong. The image was definitely her, but something wasn’t right. 

Something with the face was wrong, her eyebrows furrowed together. Leaning forward to study it, she was nose to nose with herself when suddenly her reflection smiled back at her. Startled, she tripped and fell backwards landing on her rump.

Again, her reflection knocked and pointed to her, but Furiosa could not hear what she was saying. Her reflection placed her open hand on the mirror, pointing at Furiosa and then pointing at her hand. Curiosity consumed her, so she picked herself up and walked over toward the mirror, her reflection tapping against it excitedly. 

“You want me to copy you?” She asked, suspicious of her reflections intent. Still smiling, her reflection nodded and looking between her and her open hand, and rapped the mirror one more time. Furiosa went to place her hand on the mirror, but was surprised when she felt warm skin beneath her fingers instead of cool glass. Her reflection took advantage of her surprise and pulled the rest of her through.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Furiosa yelled as she was forced through the mirror, trying to pull away from her reflection. “I AM you,” her reflection said between gritted teeth, “Stop struggling! You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be!”

Breaking free of her grasp, Furiosa yelled, “Get the fuck off of me!” as she swung her prosthetic arm towards her counterpart. Ducking, the imposter, the woman took the opportunity to hit Furiosa’s exposed left side, “Just hang on a minute!” Furiosa grabbed her opponents back and kneed her in the chest, “Who are you and why are you dressed like me!”

Gasping for breath, her double pushed forward, knocking both of them to the ground. “Just listen!” she shouted as she tried to pin Furiosa to the ground. As they grappled with each other, it became evident that they were evenly matched. “I AM you!” Her doubled repeated, grabbing onto Furiosa’s hands in an attempt to subdue her. “I’m just from an alternate universe!”

Furiosa head butted her, causing her double to fall backwards, dazed. Pinning her down, Furiosa sat on her stomach and pinned her doppelganger’s arms above her head with her hands. Waiting for her to calm down, Furiosa said “How is this even possible? What do you even want?” Her double looked up and smirked as she lifted her hips upwards, forcing Furiosa to lean closer to her face.

“Does it matter how it’s possible? We should be taking advantage of the situation,” she said as she arched her back, pushing her breasts forward, “The only other females here are the milkers or wives and we both know those are off limits.” Furiosa could only glare, “And why would I care about that?” She started to shift her weight put paused when she realized the movement put pressure on a certain sensitive spot between her legs. 

Grinning her double replied, “I am you, I know what you think about.” She pushed off even further from the floor with her feet, causing Furiosa to lean close enough so that their faces were almost touching. “I know what you like,” she said as she started kissing Furiosa’s jawline, nipping and kissing her skin until she reached her ear and whispered, “I know what you crave.” Nipping her earlobe, her double could hear Furiosa’s involuntary gasp. 

Smirking to herself, the double kissed the skin down Furiosa’s neck while slowly moving her hips up and down, causing Furiosa to rub against her toned stomach. She could feel Furiosa’s breath against her skin become erratic after every kiss. Slowly, she traced Furiosa’s life line with her tongue up her neck, causing Furiosa to tilt her head back exposing more of her neck. Trailing her tongue upwards she stopped at Furiosa’s chin, where she planted a light kiss. Continuing up towards her lips, the double stopped just short. Furiosa leaned down to capture her double’s lips, but was thwarted at the last second as her double leaned backwards, a smiling playing on her lips. 

Frustrated, Furiosa surged forward, crashing their lips together into a more passionate kiss. “You know,” Her double gasped, “This would go better if I could use my arms.” Furiosa let go of her double’s arms and placed her own metal hand near the other’s head for support, while the right was free to roam her doubles chest. Kissing her deeply, Furiosa slid her hand underneath the double’s shirt and squeezed her breasts. Sighing into the kiss, her double wrapped her arms around Furiosa, deepening the kiss. Their tongues continued to battle for dominance, neither one wanting to concede to the other. While Furiosa’s attentions were else ware, her double took the opportunity to roll her over, reversing their positions.

Pulling away, her double smirked down at her. “First let’s take care of these clothes,” she said as she removed her own shirt, exposing the all too familiar bare skin beneath it. Curious, Furiosa traced the outline of her double’s nipple with her prosthetic hand, the cool metal causing it to rise. “Your turn,” her double whispered as she moved to take off Furiosa’s top. After tossing her shirt with her own, the double slowly started kissing Furiosa down her chest, alternating sucking and nipping each breast as she massaged the other with her hand.

“While we’re at it, let’s remove these pants,” she whispered as she moved further downward. Furiosa lifted her hips as the double removed her boots and pants. Underwear was a thing of the past and only current wives and the warlord himself bothered to wear them. The double made a trail of kisses from Furiosa’s knee to up her thigh, just shy of her sex, where she paused. Furiosa whimpered with anticipation, “Don’t stop,” she begged.

“What was that?” The double crooned as she slid her tongue over Furiosa’s inner folds moving back and forth until she found her sweet spot, causing Furiosa to moan. “I don’t think I heard you,” she continued, causing Furiosa to squirm from the sensation of her hot breath against her. Furiosa grew impatient and placed her metal hand on the back of her doubles head and applied just enough pressure to get her double closer.

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Her double murmured as she resumed licking at Furiosa’s nub until Furiosa moaned again. Smirking, she set a pace as she relentlessly stroked Furiosa’s clit her tongue, periodically nipping and sucking at it as the heat pooled between both their legs. The double took her own metal hand and started to knead at Furiosa’s breasts.  
“I need you,” Furiosa gasped, arching as she neared her edge, “I need to feel you inside me.” Happy to oblige, the double took Furiosa’s leg and threw it over her shoulder, allowing her more access into her depths. She inserted one, then two fingers and slowly started to pump them inside of Furiosa, curling them on the way out. She could feel Furiosa clench around her, causing her to moan into her. “Furiosa!” Furiosa screamed, her own name dripping of her tongue as her double increased the pace of her pumping fingers. 

A warmth started to spread through her legs and up her torso and her double could sense she was nearing her edge. Smirking, her double increased her pace, waiting for the orgasm to wreck Furiosa’s body, but suddenly her head was wrenched backward as Furiosa pulled her back up so that they were face to face.  
“I wonder who can last the longest,” Furiosa mused aloud as she traced her partner’s jaw line with her metal hand. “Why don’t we found out?” Her double countered, kissing her and forcing Furiosa to taste herself. Caught up in the kiss, the double jerked back when she heard a metallic clang. Looking around, she realized Furiosa had taken off her prosthetic and had thrown across the room.

“I’m sure you haven’t tried this before,” Furiosa said mischievously as she guided her double to turn onto all fours. “We’re the same person, we’ve done the same things,” her double replied turning her to look at her, uncertainty in her voice. “If you plan on fucking me with my own metal arm, I’ve already tried that.”   
“Oh, I have no intention of doing that,” she crooned as pulled back each of her double’s arms and pinned them behind her back, forcing her rump in the air. Furiosa heard a gasp as she placed her stump along her double’s inner folds. The soft skin stretched around the bone and tendon, the sensation causing the double to involuntarily grind into her stump.  
“I thought you’d like that,” Furiosa smirked as she placed a knee either side her doubles legs to get better leverage. She brought the end of her stump to her mouth, tasting the juices her of double. Her own juices. She sucked at her own stub until it was wet and returned it to her double’s sweet spot. 

Slowly she started to rub her stub against her double’s clit, delighting in the moans coming from her as she increased her pace. The skin at the end of her stub had been stretched around her bones and tendons, allowing her multiple angles to work with. As she twisted her arm, trying to find the perfect angle, she heard her double moan and buck her hips in pleasure. Smiling at her success, she tightened her grip on her doubles arms and continued to rub her stub against the double’s clit.  
“You like that?” She continued as she waited for her partner’s response. “Yes!” she groaned, “Right there!”

Furiosa leaned over her double and bit into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in both shock and pleasure. She continued to nip along her partner’s shoulder and up her neck, increasing the pressure only as her double’s moans got loader. Her was screaming her own name until she found her release and collapsed on the floor and rolled onto her back.  
“Your turn,” her partner breathed as she motioned for Furiosa to come closer. Sliding off her own pants, she put her legs on either side of the double’s head and bent forward so she could continue teasing her partner’s clit with her tongue. The double grabbed Furiosa’s butt with both hands and pushed her closure to her face so that she could reach her sweet spot. Moving her tongue back and forth across the nub, she could hear Furiosa begin to gasp. 

Smiling beneath her, the double started to run her tongue through Furiosa’s folds slapping her ass as Furiosa ground her hips into her face. Pausing for air, the double breathed, “Help me take off my arm.” Reaching downward, Furiosa unbuckled the straps while her double slid her arm out of the contraption. Shoving it away, she moved her own stump to her nether regions, rubbing her juices on the stub while Furiosa did the same with hers.

“Great minds think alike,” Furiosa smirked as she put her stub at her partner’s entrance and could feel the double to do the same. Kissing and nipping along each other thighs as they readjusted their positions, both waited to see who would break first. Furiosa was growing impatient and was about to make a move, when she felt her partner’s stub slowly push at her entrance. Copying her double, Furiosa moaned as she felt the girth of her partner’s stub. As her partner pushed further into her, Furiosa gasped and began to rock her hips. Following suit, her double arched beneath as her own stub slowly entered her partner. After a waiting a few moments so that each could adjust to the other’s girth, the two began pumping into each other, setting a slow, but gradually building pace.

As both women neared their edge, their moans of pleasure mixed together as their name dripped off their own tongue. Fueled by the thought of her own doppleganger screaming her name, Furiosa’s abs contracted repeatedly she orgasmed, screaming her name as she clenched around her double’s fingers.   
Knowing Furiosa found her release, led her double to quickly find her own. Quaking under her, screaming her own name over and over again, the double found her release and collapsed to the floor, satisfied with the evening events. She sighed happily as Furiosa laid down next to her, pulling her close to her chest. Staring into eyes that mirrored her own, her double leaned forward and lightly kissed Furiosa on her chin. As Furiosa leaned forward to return her kiss, the double pulled back at the last second, her eyes taunted Furiosa.

Snorting, Furiosa smiled and pulled her double closer, kissing her on the forehead. “This has to be the weirdest day I’ve ever had,” Furiosa yawned as she rested her head on her double’s forhead. Already falling asleep, her double could only mumble her agreement as she snuggled closer to Furiosa. Nuzzling the top of her double’s head, Furiosa closed her eyes and feel asleep.

\-------------------------------

Dum dada dum dada dum dada dum.

The morning drums pounded as Furiosa jerked awake trying to adjust to her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, the cactus bit lying on the floor next to her mirror. Noticing no one else was in the room, Furiosa closed her eyes as she tried to process her dream. She had enjoyed herself immensely, she was more relaxed than ever. Deciding she could lay in a bed a few moments longer, her eyes wandered the room before settling on the mirror. After a few moments of deliberation, she got up and walked over to the mirror. After testing the mirror to make sure reflection mimicked her in every way, she sighed as she placed her open to the mirror and felt the cool glass. 

Content that it was all just dream, she picked up the bit of cactus and put it back in her pocket as she walked to the mess hall. On her way through the tunnels, she spotted the Ace with her crew of war boys gathered around the entrance of the mess hall waiting for her to debrief them on today’s schedule.

“Imperator! Nice of you to show up,” The Ace grinned, laughter in his eyes, “You missed breakfast.” Pushing past him, she scanned the mess hall for any left overs the other might have over looked. “Your briefing can wait until after I’m done with breakfast,” she warned as she stalked over to one of the cooks, hoping they had saved something for her to eat.  
“Oh miss-high-and-mighty thinks she can make everyone else wait while she finishes breakfast,” the Ace joshed, “So full of herself this one, could hear her screaming her own name last night.” Mortified, Furiosa couldn’t turn around without revealing her burning cheeks, although her reddening ears must have given her away as the Ace and war boys started to snicker.

In that moment, her face must have been terrifying as the cook in front of her was cowering against the wall, eyes wide open as he slowly backed up. Turning around she let them feel the full brunt of her fury, “If you aren’t down on the ground in 5 seconds doing pushups, I will personally see to it that you never work on a rig or any other car again.” She threatened as she walked closer to them, war boy were already stumbling over each other trying to do pushups. 

“And Ace,” she hissed as she shoved him up against the wall with her metal arm. “Thank you,” she whispered, her face in a sneer but her eyes smiled back at him. He smiled back at her and gave her a wink, which she returned before continuing on her tirade. 

Snarling, she pushed away from him, “You have nominated yourself as the new buffer and shiner of the war rig.” She turned to try to find the cook she frightened off. “You insult me again Ace and next time you get thrown to the wretched,” she huffed as she stormed away, smiling inwardly to herself. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> As my second fan fic, this was a dozy. Never written smut so I tried to just have fun with since it is crack fic. I tried to make it semi realistic at the beginning, but I lost my shit as I kept writing it so...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy Anon. We both need jesus.
> 
> Obviously I need more practice, so please send any requests to via message or to my tumblr! (http://tumblinglringlring.tumblr.com)


End file.
